


Welcome Home

by AlexBarton



Series: Daughter of Oaks [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen, Post-Canon, Sailing To Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Doronil is finally sailing West.
Series: Daughter of Oaks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453870
Kudos: 16
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the B2MEM prompt: Canon Endings - CHARACTER sails west

Doronil stood at the railing of the ship looking over the calm waters. Of the six people on the vessel, she was the only one with no knowledge of sailing, so she was content to watch the sun reflect on the sea, moving only to help when needed.

A figure moved to stand next to her, and a quick glance to her side confirmed that it was indeed her brother-in-law.

“Are you nervous?”

She shrugged slightly. “What if Airëniel hasn’t been reembodied? Or Ethelë? Or Laitar?”

Glorfindel placed his arm around her shoulder. “Then we will wait for them together. This way at least we will not be alone. But that is not why you are so pensive.”

“What if...” she paused for a moment, her voice wavering, “What if Káno  _ has  _ been reembodied? I will have to face him knowing that I failed him.”

“You didn’t fail him.”

Both elves turned to the voice coming from behind them.

“Makalaurë? What do you mean?”

He strode over to the pair, grasping the railing tightly as he avoided looking at them.

“I mean it. You kept my brother and I safe, looked after us when we weren’t in the right state of mind, looked after Elrond when I left. No, you didn’t fail him. And if anyone disagrees, then I will fight them personally.”

“That will hardly win you any allies, Makalaurë,” Glorfindel said dryly, a grin on his face.

“No, but I do not think anyone will be overjoyed to see me regardless.”

“Your mother will,” Doronil said softly.

Maglor looked down. “I can only hope that she even wishes to see me again.”

Doronil looked past him towards the twins and their grandfather. “I am glad that Arwen was able to talk some sense into you while she was in Lórien, as I am glad that the twins chose to sail with us. All mothers wish to be reunited with their children.”

The trio watched as the distant shoreline crept ever closer.

Doronil grasped for Maglor’s hand. “Makalaurë, you should know. No matter what happens. Elrond will always have a place for you in his household. And I will come visit, and I will bring Airëniel when I can, and the two of you can sing together. And I - you will not be alone, is all I’m trying to say.”

Glorfindel cleared his throat. “I will come visit as well. I - well I have grown to like you Makalaurë, despite your best intentions. And I know what it is like to be alone and out of place. And of course you will have your grandsons.”

Maglor squeezed Doronil’s hand, dipping his head to hide his tears. “Thank you.”

A sudden lurch signaled the boat’s arrival at the dock. 

Doronil took a deep breath, looking out over the quays of Alqualondë where she had once lived, and loved, and fought. 

“Well. We’re here. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on the last chapter of "He Will Tear Your City Down" - if only because it's one of the B2MEM prompts to finish a WIP. Life got really hectic with work and school and grad school interviews, but rest assured, it is being written. Slowly.


End file.
